Ed's Mansion
by Pikfan
Summary: A retry of me doing an Ed, Edd, n' Eddy fic, but with my first attempt for a crossover. Ed has won a free mansion for a bad essay. Suspicous? Find out...
1. Ed Wins a Mansion

Ed's Mansion

A/N: A random crossover fic with Ed and (partly) Eddy (sorry, Double D fans) and Luigi's Mansion. I chose the protagonist to be Ed because he's my favorite Ed, Edd, n' Eddy character overall, and since the scardy cat phase has been used already, I might as well use an idiot into horror already to change the ghost's reactions. Plus, I have an idea for Eddy. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Ex. Note: Ed maybe OOC here and there, but I'm trying to make him stay in character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, nor Luigi's Mansion.

Chapter 1: Ed Wins a Mansion

* * *

It was another ordinary day in the cul-de-sac, where Edd and Eddy were building a mirror hall (taken from the junkyard) to complete their carnival scam. Unfortunately, the mirrors were way too heavy to lift without Ed.

"Eddy! I think that's enough mirrors for now for the mirror hall," Double D said exhausted.

"Come on, Sockhead! There's only 10 mirrors here! We have to fill the whole hallway!" Eddy commanded as he tried to lift up another mirror. But there was no luck since his and Double D's arms are worn out.

"AARGH!! Where's Ed when you need him?" Eddy asked. Luckily, Ed showed up right after Eddy asked the question.

"Hiya guys. Am I late?" Ed greeted and asked.

"ED! Where were you? While you're not here, Sockhead and I were killing ourselves hauling these stupid mirrors!" Eddy yelled at Ed.

"Sorry, guys, but my mom told me to babysit Sarah while she and dad go out of town," Ed said as Sarah and Jimmy popped up from behind him.

"Oh! A circus, Sarah! Let's go inside!" Jimmy yelled excitedly.

"Before you get to excited, Jimmy, look who's clown of this circus!" Sarah said with a stern look.

"It's a carnival, Einsteins!!" Eddy yelled.

"Same thing, fish-breath!! Besides, this carnival doesn't look remotely safe!" Sarah complained.

"Although it's still work-in-progress, I am assure that this carnival's structure is 99 percent safe," Double D defended it.

But due to Sarah's stubbornness, she poked of what seemed to be the 1 percent unsafe part of the structure, which was gum gluing the whole mirror hall, and it miraculously took the whole carnival.

"(Sigh) All My hard work," Double D moaned as he ran to the ruins of his carnival.

"MY CARNIVAL!! Sarah, if I get my hands on you, I'll..." Eddy yelled until a mirror crushed him.

"Come on, Jimmy. Let's go," Sarah signaled as Jimmy followed her.

"Wait up, baby sister!" Ed yelled as he picked up the mirror to save Eddy with one hand.

"Oh yeah! Wait up, Sarah, so I can beat you to a pulp!" Eddy shouted, chasing after her.

"Eddy please! Control yourself!!" Double D cried out.

Meanwhile, when Sarah and Jimmy reached Ed's house, Ed and Double D were trying to hold Eddy back, only to drag them on their feet. Suddenly, Ed looked at his mailbox and released Eddy to check his mail.

"Ed! I still need help here!" Double D yelled as Eddy entered the house and see Sarah and Jimmy mindlessly watching T.V.

"Now your gonna get, you brats!!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy! I won a mansion!!" Ed said from outside.

"That won't work this time, Ed! Your sister's gonna pay!" Eddy yelled as he jumped to attack.

"No really! I have this sheet to prove it!" Ed said holding up.

Eddy then stop on his flight and fell down before reaching Jimmy and Sarah (who are still watching T.V)

"Let me see that," Eddy said as he read Ed's letter.

--

_To Edward H. 'Monobrow'_

_Congratulations by winning your very own FREE MANSION!! Our judges were pleased with your essay that you've submitted which won you your FREE MANSION!! Bring your friends, your family, or your belongings to your FREE MANSION!! It's like we can't even stop saying it because it's a FREE MANSION and it's all yours. Come meet us here at the address with the help of these maps on this envelope to get the key to your FREE MANSION!! See you (all) soon!!_

_From Chunky Inc., home to our Chunky Puffs_

--

After that, two maps fell out of the envelope leading to the mansion.

"Ed ain't kidding!! He actually won a free mansion! Out of the way, Sockhead!" Eddy celebrated as he took a map and he ran out happily.

"Wait for me, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he was about to leave, but then was stopped by Double D.

"Hang on a minute, Ed. Before you leave, I have few questions for you," Double D said.

"Oh no! I didn't know there was a quiz today! Can I look at your answers, Double D?" Ed whispered.

"Relax Ed. It's not academic. But I do need to know what essay are they talking about?" Double D asked.

"Oh that? It was a weekly 500 word essay entry about your favorite food and why," Ed answered.

--

_Deer Chunky Puffs,_

_My favarite foood is Buttertoast withe Gravy beecase it is veri, vary, vari, vere, (and so on) good, and i realy, reely, reaaly, realle (and so on) like them._

_From Edward H. Monobrow_

--

"Congratulations, Ed! I didn't know you had it in you! By the way, what are some other prizes? I'm interested in joining myself," Double D asked.

"The only prize the have was the mansion so far," Ed said.

"So was this the first contest?" Double D asked.

"No, Double D. They have this contest for about a year now," Ed said, shivering about his many failed attempts.

"Wait a minute. If they had a gift for a mansion for a year now, then something's up to no good," Double D said.

"Aww, come on, Double D. What harm does the mansion do?" Ed asked.

"I can't let you go! What would your parents think about you going into a mansion that could be fake?" Double D asked.

"They said I could enter the contest," Ed answered.

"But I doubt that they wouldn't figure that you'd win. Besides, what about taking care of Sarah?" Double D asked.

"She could come with me!" Ed exclaimed.

"No," Sarah replied, still watching T.V.

"I guess you can't go either," Double D said.

Unfortunately, Ed has a sad face that Double D couldn't help.

"Come on, Ed! Don't give me that look. I know you want to go, but what about...Sarah...and your...parents," Double D studdered as Ed continued to make his face.

"Just let him go already! His stupid whimpering is too distracting!" Sarah yelled.

Ed was in fact, whimpering and acting like a dog, still going through Double D.

"(Sigh) I'm gonna hate myself for this," Double D said under his breath. Then he said, "Alright Ed, you can go to the mansion while I baby sit Sarah for you."

"Oh goody! Thank you Double D!" Ed cheered. Afterward, he bare hugged Double D, grab his map and ran out.

"Just be careful, Ed! Come back here with Eddy if there's any trouble!" Double D yelled out.

"If there is trouble, we maybe scamless for a long time," Sarah whispered to Jimmy.

"Yeah. That'll leave us one 'Ed' I can actually face," Jimmy whispered back as they both snickered.

(That's all of Double D, Jimmy, and Sarah for now. Hope you'll miss them)

Meanwhile, as day turned to night, the lost Ed wandered into Lemon Brook's graveyard, getting stuff thrown at.

"Thanks for the gifts guys!! It's really nice to see a warm welcome," Ed said as he took a lemon and ate it whole.

"Get lost, you Peach Creak loser!!" the crowd jeered, still throwing stuff at Ed.

"Let him go. He's knee deep in the graveyard. Let him rot there," someone in the crowd pointed out.

As Ed continued into the graveyard, he notice the trail ahead is similar to the map's. Minutes later, Ed looked at his map again to see a bright, yellow mansion, but once he looked ahead, he saw a gloomy, greenish mansion in front of a giant moon rise.

"Yep! This is the place!" Ed said as he head toward the mansion.

So he entered the mansion, which starts in the 'foyer,' but was disappointed to see no Chunky Puff workers giving him a key. So he decided to look for them by going through the door search. Sadly, there was no luck since neither of the doors were unlocked.

Suddenly, there was a mysterious orange smoke appearing out of nowhere with a key hovering. However, all Ed could see was the floating key.

"Cool special effects, guys," Ed complimented.

But after Ed said that, the smoke drop the key and ran into the big doors upstairs.

"I don't see any wires on this key. Maybe Double D would like whatever they're using," Ed said to himself.

So Ed grabs the key, turns to the front doors smiling and holding up a victory sign with his fingers, and suddenly some music played.

"I heard some music play...they must be here," Ed said excitedly as he went upstairs.

Due to Ed's lack of the obvious, He keep poking the key to the small door until he realises that it doesn't fit.

"Hmm...maybe I should try the big doors," Ed said to himself as he finally unlock the right door.

As he entered inside the parlor, he notice that no one's in this room either.

"Hello? Anyone here? Eddy?" Ed called out, but with no response.

Moments later, an orange ghost popped out of nowhere and it was heading toward Ed, scaring him.

"Oh...O-oh m-my g-g-gosh!" Ed stuttered nervously as the orange ghost had a smile. But they both switch expressions as soon as Ed continued, saying, "It's Clyde from Pac-Man!!"

"Wait...what? No! I'm not Clyde! I'm just an orange ghost trying to scare you to death," it explained in a spooky way.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ed asked, ignoring Clyde...err, the orange ghost's previous statement.

"I am not Clyde!! Why do you think I'm Clyde anyway?" the orange ghost asked.

"Your the same color as him," Ed answered with confidence.

"Listen. I just need you to be scared so you can pee your pants and get out of here, okay?" the orange ghost explained.

"Oops. I've already gone one of those two," Ed admitted and he smiles in embarrassment.

"You know what?! I have enough of this tomfoolery!" the orange ghost yelled in irritation.

"Just between you and me, your my favorite out of the ghost," Ed said.

"And why is that?" it asked.

"Because you weren't chasing me when I take your food," Ed explained.

"THAT'S IT!! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS STUPIDITY! NOW YOU DIE!!" The range ghost yelled as he was ready to punch him.

But what appears to be a miracle, there was a small elderly man with a vacuumcleaner attempting to suck the ghost up. The ghost was then fighting his way out of the suction while Ed stood there in awe.

However, the ghost escaped the suction and flew away from the two. He then said, "Take him for all I care, but heed my warning...his stupidity WILL DRIVE YOU INSANE!!" Then he disappeared.

"Ugh. I'm getting to old for this. Hey, young lad. Are you okay?" the old man asked Ed, who turned out scared.

"Oh no! It's one of baby sister's Cabbage Patch Kids out to destroy my dreams!" Ed yelled out.

"(Sigh) I get that alot. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Elvin Gadd, E. Gadd for short, ghost chaser for life," E. Gadd introduced.

"Because you want to take away what I love!!" Ed cried.

"No. I don't want to want to ruin anyone's dreams. I catch ghosts before they escape to wreck havoc," E Gadd explained.

"Cool! We'll be the heroes of Peach Creak," he said, imagining all the kids tossing him up.

"Right. And I see you are another one scammed by that cereal sweepstake, eh?" E. Gadd asked.

"Nope. I came here because I'm a winner of this mansion," Ed replied.

"Sorry, young chap, but this is a trick to be scared to death. Infact, I lived here for quite some time, and I've never seen a mansion here til a year ago without construction. There was fifty others who were tricked into coming here in the past year, but I couldn't make it before the ghost took them away," E. Gadd said sadly.

"To a vacation?" Ed asked.

"Your not a bright fellow, aren't you...what's your name?" E. Gadd asked.

"My name is Ed. It says so in my underwear. See?" Ed said, pulling his underwear, revealing his name.

"...That's truly disturbing. And I've been ghost catching all my life," E. Gadd said, nearly puking.

"Aww, thanks. I get that alot," Ed said.

"Well, you best be off now. You don't want to stay here," E. Gadd said.

"Ooh! Can I help you catch ghost! I wanna be like the ghost of a T.V. show's parents who catch ghost. I think it's Funny Old Parents," Ed thought.

_"Hmm, dim, yet willing. And he seem like a brave fellow even when he_ _sees ghosts,"_ E. Gadd thoght to himself.

"Well, I don't see what harm they'll do to you, as much as you'll do to them," E. Gadd answered to Ed.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I promise I won't disappoint," Ed said.

"Great. Before you go, you'll need this," said, giving Ed the vacuum cleaner.

"Cool! This vacuum cleaner looks like the one that stopped the brain sucking dust bunnies from Dirty Couch 3," Ed yammered.

"Actually this vacuum cleaner is an invention I made called the Poltergeist 3000 where you can suck up ghost with ease. You also need this flahlight here to stun the ghost so you could catch them," E. Gadd said, giving him the equipment.

"Did you invent the flashlight too?" Ed asked.

"No, I bought it from the internet. Oh, and since you'll be on your own during this mission, you need to treat your equipment like it's a team," E. Gadd said.

"You heard the man, guys! Flashlight! You take the left side! Vaccum! You take the right! I'll take the center! Let's move!" Ed commanded his 'team' before crashing to a door.

"(Sigh) Perhaps we need to get you prepared a bit further before you start," E. Gadd said, picking up Ed.

Suddenly, three more orange ghosts appeared out of the blue.

"Clyde has brought more friends to play Pac-Man!" Ed yelled cheerfully.

"There's the idiot that keeps calling me Clyde! Let's get him!!" one of the ghost yelled.

"There's no time for this foolishness! Let's get out of here!" E. Gadd cried out while dragging Ed away.

(Later)

"I bet Double-D would like this place," Ed said observing the lab.

"You said something like that already, Ed," E. Gadd said.

"So what do I have to do?" Ed asked, now in a training room.

"First, you flash them with your flashlight, then you press this button on the vacuum hose to suck the ghost life points out. But be warned, the flash is very short, and the ghost will leave for a moment to come back and strike. You think you can handle it?" E. Gadd asked.

"I will do my best, Strawberry Shortcake," Ed said as E. Gadd groaned.

"Okay. When the lights go out, I need you to catch every ghost that comes out. Good luck," E. Gadd said, turning off the light.

"Uh oh. I didn't know it'll be this dark. Nighty night," Ed said as he slept standing up.

Meanwhile, an orange ghost came up to Ed laughing senslessly, waking Ed, and left.

"Ed! You have to stay awake! The ghosts here won't harm you, but ghosts in that mansion will kill to scare!" E. Gadd yelled.

"Sorry, Strawberry," Ed said.

"Ed, you have to focus on the ghost now," E. Gadd sighed.

Another ghost pops up, only to have Ed flash it, but then...

"Umm, how do you turn this thing on?" Ed asked when the ghost disappeared.

"There's only one button on the hose. Press that to suck and again to stop. I told you that already," an irritated E. Gadd explained.

"I wondered what that button was for."

After that, two more ghost appeared, and Ed correctly flashed them both and sucked them in (even though it took some time).

"Tag! Your it!" Ed yelled.

"Great job! I should let you take care of one more single," E. Gadd said.

So yet another ghost comes, and Ed did the flashing and sucking routine (only this time, much quicker)

"Tag! I win!" Ed cheered.

"Not quite, though it does look like your getting the hang of this. Get ready, cause here comes a crowd!" E. Gadd said.

After that, five more ghosts appeared, all heading towards Ed.

"Get ready to suck it!" Ed yelled, which made the ghost laugh and Ed confused.

Nontheless, he caught four out of five ghost.

"So, how did I do, Strawberry?" Ed asked with E. Gadd groaning again.

"Well, you caught seven out of ten ghost. It's a nice job, even for me," E. Gadd said.

"Thanks. By the way, where do these ghosts go?" Ed asked.

"Ghost such as these aren't so important, but more expensive ghosts I turn into paintings and they go into my gallery," E. Gadd said.

"If you were Eddy, he would sell those paintings for jawbreakers...have you seen Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Well, the most recent person I've seen went straight to my lab instead of the mansion. He was the same size as me, have three hairs, a yellow shirt with a red column stripe on the right and blue jeans, and had a greedy additude," E. Gadd described.

"That's Eddy, for he's the man with the plan," Ed randomly said.

"Stubborn fellow, he is," E. Gadd sighed.

"What happened between you and Eddy?" Ed asked.

* * *

A/N: That story will be in the next chapter. Otherwise it'll be too big.

Oh, and tell me what you think. If you like it, thank 'legendofzeldarocks' for his Paper Mario crossover with the Ed characters, which inspired me to make this. If you don't, at least tell me what I'd need to improve on.


	2. The Beginning of the Mansion

Ed's Mansion

A/N: More of Ed's Mansion coming your way. This chapter includes Eddy's visit to E. Gadd's lab (which I added), It also has part of the first part of the main game that has many twists. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Mansion

"So what happened between you and Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Well, as I said previously, he was the only scammed child who entered my lab before the mansion..." E. Gadd started.

(Flashback: E. Gadd's P.O.V)

As I was modifying the Poltergeist3000, I heard the door slammed open.

"Hey! Are you one of those lemon dorks?" the angry one asked...Eddy, was it?

"I'm not sure was you mean by 'lemon dorks.' Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! You must be the guy giving away that mansion. I'm this week's winner's best friend, and I'd like to get the mansion's vault before he does," Eddy said, drooling.

"Sorry young chap, but I can't give away this mansion," I noted.

"Say what? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that you and your friend have been scammed into this mansion, for it is inhabited by ghosts," I answered.

"So what you expect me to believe is that this mansion has scary ghosts inside?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Okay then, I finally understand then," Eddy sighed.

"You do? I thought it'll be hard to explain..." I said before I was interrupted.

"I understand that when I told you what I was doing, you've decided to keep me out so you can have all of the fortune!!" He yelled.

"Wait no! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then why else would you make up something so stupid? I don't even want to hear it, old timer! I'm getting in that vault before you and Ed does, and there's NOTHING you could do to stop me!!" he yelled before running out.

"No, tempered chap! Your making a big mistake!" I yelled, chasing after him.

"Stupid old thieving man and his ghost lies. This is why I never trust old British midgets!" he yelled at my lab before entering the mansion.

"(Sigh). I guess I can still save him in time, but my Poltergeist 3000 is still in development. Doesn't hurt to test it now," I said to myself in fear.

And if I'm correct, by the time I head into the mansion, you've shown up.

(Back in third person P.O.V)

"...And that's what happened between me and your tempered fellow, Ed...umm, Ed? Are you okay?" E. Gadd asked.

He then noticed Ed sobbing on the ground.

"Don't worry, Ed. There's still time to find your friend. With his one tracked mind, I'm sure he's doing..." E. Gadd said before he was interrupted.

"That s-story was s-so beautiful! (Sobs) Encore! Encore!" Ed said before blowing his nose on E. Gadd's lab coat.

"Eww! I don't recall an 'encore' in story telling," E. Gadd stated in disbelief of Ed's reason to cry.

"Ooh! My turn!" Ed started feeling like he never cried earlier. "It was a gloomy night, where the Buttered Toast civilians were forced to rule the evil dictation of Powdered Toast Man..." he continued.

"Ed! We're getting waaaay out of topic. We need to focus on what at hand!" E. Gadd noted.

"Oh. Sorry, Chibi Man," Ed said as E. Gadd groaned.

(Much time on focusing later, E. Gadd manage to send Ed back to the mansion...however...)

"Ed, wait! I forgot to give you something important!" E. Gadd, chasing after Ed.

"Buttered Toast?" Ed guessed.

"No, Ed. I'm giving you..." E. Gadd started before he was interrupted...again.

"Onions?" Ed guessed again.

"Um, no Ed. I..." E. Gadd started again.

"Ooh! I know. Bacon!" Ed guessed with confidence.

"Ed. May I please have a turn to speak?" E. Gadd asked.

Ed nodded in response.

"Okay then. I'm gonna give you a communicator I made from a simple Game Boy. I call it the Game Boy Horror, or GBH" E. Gadd introduced.

"I used to have one of those, but baby sister broke it because she thought I took her Polly Poopoo dolly," Ed said.

"...Very intriguing, Ed. As I was saying, this nifty device can let us communicate for whenever you discover something or you need help," E. Gadd explained.

"Eddy or not, here comes Ed!" he yelled as he entered the mansion.

"Good luck with your search. By the way, try the parlor again!" E. Gadd yelled.

Once in the mansion, Ed was lost in the foyer for a moment, but then entered the parlor. He then notices a few candles lit.

"Uh oh! The candles are lit and no one's home! I'd better blow them out," Ed said to himself.

Instead of using the vacuum to suck the fire out, Ed blow out the candles one at a time, very slowly.

After a while, Ed reached the final candle. After he blew that out, he heard laughter.

"Somebody is home. Umm, it wasn't me!" Ed said in fear of getting in trouble.

After that, he noticed that the paintings on the walls were shaking.

_"WHO put out my candles?! YOU! Mr. Green Jacket?" _Painting 1 started.

_"Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here, yes..."_ Painting 2 noted.

_"THEY love the dark...and now THEY will get YOU!"_ Painting 3 warned.

_"Now your in for it! Ha!"_ Painting 4 mocked.

_"Just like the bald, greedy kid before you, and ALL others as well,"_ Painting 5 mentioned.

"Cool poem, guys. Can you please sing 'The Muffin Man?'" Ed begged.

"Is this guy even scared of us?" Painting 3 asked in a regular voice.

"I think this guy is too dumb to understand anything," Painting 4 answered.

"...The Muffin Man?" Painting 2 sighed.

"Or how about Humpty Dumpty...the blood and gore version. Or you could do..." Ed blabbed.

"SHUT UP!! I can't take this guy anymore!" Painting 5 cried.

_"May you wander lost in darkness...FOREVER!"_ Painting 1 rejoined.

"But I was already lost in that first room," Ed replied.

_"Are you afraid of the dark, stupid one? Are you? Huh?"_ Painting 1 questioned.

"Nah, I'm only tired when it's this dark. That reminds me, do you have a bedroom I could sleep in?" Ed wondered.

_"Well, you better be brave...Here THEY are NOW!!"_ Painting 1 yelled before all of the painting stop rumbling.

"Is that a 'no'?" Ed asked.

Moments later, an orange ghost pops up.

"YAAAAAAHHHHH...You..." the orange ghost said angrily.

"(Gasp)! Clyde! You came back!" Ed yelled happily, attempting to hug the ghost.

"I...AM...NOT...CLYDE!! What is in that head of yours to not get this message!?" 'Clyde' screamed.

"Hey Clyde, since your here, let's team up and stop the ghosts from escaping the mansion," Ed said.

"Not in a zillion years kid, especially that one: I hate you, and two: I'm part of the ghost to get out of here!" 'Clyde' answered.

"But we had so much in common!" Ed cried.

"...Maybe I should knock some sense into you so you could understand that we have NOTHING in common!!!!" 'Clyde' yelled.

"No one hits me but Eddy and Sarah...and Kevin, and Nazz, and Johnny, and Plank, and Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood...oh, and there's my mom, and..." Ed said, listing the people who can hit him.

"For the love of God! Shut up now!!" 'Clyde' said before punching Ed down.

However, when Ed stood back up, he was not the same.

"No one from the pits of hades keeps me down, evil fiend!" Ed shouted.

"Wait...what?" 'Clyde' replied.

"Taste vacuumed dust bunnies, scum!" Ed yelled as he starts to suck the ghost in.

"Ah!! What's with you?! Let me go! HEEELP!!" 'Clyde cried as he was then sucked into the vacuum.

After that cry, more orange ghosts came out.

"Come back for more, huh? Take this!!" Ed yelled as he sucks up the other ghosts.

"Woah! We underestimated this guy...but back for more? This is my first time seeing this guy," One of the orange ghosts said before he was sucked up.

After the last ghost, the lights in the room turned on, and Ed was back to himself.

"W-where am I?" Ed asked.

Suddenly, Ed hears a ringing.

"Aahh!! It wasn't me...oh. It's my Game Boy-magigger," Ed said, taking out his GBH.

"Ed! What the heck was that?" E. Gadd asked in amazement.

"I don't know? Why are the lights on? And what happen to Clyde?" Ed asked cluelessly.

"You mean don't remember what recently occurred?" E. Gadd asked in disbelief.

"All I remembered was Clyde offering me a handshake to my face, then I fell asleep," Ed answered.

"So, if I'm correct, while you were sleeping, you must be seeing, (ahem), 'Clyde' as something evil in your dreams, which may be useful. Therefore you took him and three other ghost out," E. Gadd explained.

"To the ballgame?" Ed stupidly asked.

"......Yes Ed. You took them out to the ballgame inside the Poltergeist 3000," E. Gadd said in total disbelief.

"Cool! I wanna go!" Ed exclaimed.

"We're getting out of track here...there seems to be a treasure chest behind you," E. Gadd pointed out.

"Ooh! I hope there's gravy inside!" Ed said as he eagerly opened up the box.

However, the disappointed Ed only found a key inside.

"Aww. There's no gravy," he sighed.

"Ed, focus on the key for a minute. Try using that key on the door ahead," E. Gadd commanded.

"Okey dokey, Lucky," Ed said.

Ed then unlocked the door and entered the anteroom

"Is he gone yet?" Painting 1 asked as Ed closed the door.

"Yes, let's shut it before he escapes," Painting 4 suggested.

So the Paintings manage to shut the door, leaving Ed locked on the other side.

"Hello? Anybody alive home?" Ed asked.

Suddenly, an orange ghost pops out along with a tall, pinkish ghost.

"Clyde! You came back from the ballgame inside the Polishguide 3000!! (E. Gadd groans from GBH) And you also found Pinky!" Ed cheered.

"Umm, do you know what the heck he's talking about?" the pink ghost asked.

"Not at all. Let's knock some sense to this guy," the orange ghost said as he punched Ed down.

Then Ed got back up in his sleepwalking state.

"More ghouls of the darn to resurrect the world! Eat some air!" Ed said, sucking the two ghosts in. And then sucking some more as they came.

After that, the lights came on, but Ed was still in his sleepwalking state.

"I sense more evil fiends beyond the wooden door of suspense!" Ed exclaimed, running toward the door.

Then Ed entered the wardrobe room and randomly opened the nearest closet. Inside was blue ghost similar to the orange.

"No evil shall escape Ed the Savior of Peach Creak!" Ed yelled.

"Screw Peach Creak! I have money...what are you thinking, young child? Wait stop!" the ghost yelled, as it was being sucked in.

When he was sucked in, a ton of money popped out of the vacuum.

"The monster of another world was generous to leave his bribery before his defeat. I shall give it to charity!" Ed announced to himself.

Moments later, another orange ghost came out with a fat, green, monkey ghost carrying a banana bunch.

"You wanna banana?" the green ghost asked.

"Will you STOP asking random strangers if they want bananas?!" the orange ghost complained.

"None shall scare the world, nor be rude to banana offerings!" Ed said as he sucked up the orange ghost.

However, when he was finished, Ed slipped on a banana peel the green ghost dropped. When he got back up, he was awake.

"Did we win, professor...hey! Why do I have so much money? This is going to the 'All you can eat Gravy Buffet...' hey! You're not from the Pac-Man series," Ed said as he notices the banana ghosts.

"No...no I'm not...you wanna banana?" the green ghost asked.

"If only you were a Pac-Man ghost, I could trust you," Ed said sucking up the ghost.

Then Ed sucked up the ghost, which took longer than the other two types, and then the lights turned on and he saw another key upon the coat rack.

"Ooh! Shiny key," Ed said the obvious.

"Ed, use the map on the GBH to find out where the next key goes," E. Gadd noted.

"Got it. Now to get the key," Ed said.

However, Ed tried using the coats to climb himself up, only for the coat rack to break and Ed landing heavily.

"Ed, you shouldn't over damage yourself to catch ghosts. You'll wind up worse than injured," E. Gadd said, worried about his recent injuries.

"Damaged?! I need to see a mirror quick!" Ed said as he rushed to the mirror.

"Whew! The eyebrow is okay, Caddy Gaddy," Ed said, ignoring the two bumps on his head.

Suddenly, his reflection spins around before he himself spins uncontrollably before losing clear eyesight. One he gained his eyesight, he's back in the foyer.

"Cool! I was transported like in Star Trek!" Ed cheered.

"Possibly, Ed. It seems that the mirrors in any room could transport you back to the foyer. Try to use those mirrors often whenever you need to backtrack," E. Gadd instructed.

Ed nodded before he yawns.

"It's getting late, Ed. You could come into my lab and sleepover For tomorrow," E. Gadd advised.

"Can do," Ed said before he yawns again.

* * *

A/N: A chapter too accurate, but I'm trying to get to at least the first part of the game as descriptive as I can. After the first boss battle, then I'll skip boring rooms.

But we're not quite done yet (at least for the readers who aren't bored with this). There's still something I'm gonna add, as oppose to what happened to Eddy.

* * *

Eddy wakes up in an area so dark to see his hands.

"Now where am I? This better be the vault room," Eddy demanded.

_"Ah, Eddy Skipper McGee. How do your friends hate thee," _A voice called.

"What the...? Who said that?! Are you that geezer?" Eddy asked.

_"Your greedy ways lead you to harm. Your selfish needs keeps you from charm." _The voice continued.

"Whoever you are, y-your saying a l-lousy poem!" Eddy called out to the air in fear.

This time there was no response.

"Hmm. That's what happens when you mess with..." Eddy said before he was interrupted.

_"Look where your pride and greed has you lead. You'll never find out, even after your DEAD!!" _The voice yelled in a scratchy tone.

"W-w-who are y-you?" Eddy asked the only thing in his mind now.

_"You'll find me threatening, I swear...especially when I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE!!" _The voice yelled, revealing itself to Eddy for a quick second before taking him into an air vent, leaving Eddy screaming til he was heard no more.

* * *

A/N: Now it's the end of the story. Read and review for more chapters.


	3. Introducing the Portrait Ghosts

Ed's Mansion

A/N: Sorry for the wait. (If I haven't say this earlier), although the storyline will be the same, there will be many twists into the story, so please no comments about 'that didn't happen in the game.'

Chapter 3: Introducing the Portrait Ghosts

* * *

Last time we saw Ed, he was on his way back to the lab to heal his wounds and get some sleep. He woke up the next day fully healed, but he notices that it's nighttime.

"Salutations, Ed. I see you look better," E. Gadd complimented.

"Is it still yesterday?" Ed asked.

"Umm, if you mean if the day you started you're job, then no. Today's the day after," E. Gadd explained.

"Oh no! I slept the whole day away! Now the ghost baddies will escape and havoc will occur...cool," Ed said.

"Don't worry, Ed, it's 10am. It looks late because the ghosts control the surroundings of the mansion and even the graveyard. I'm not sure how, nor whether the moon is real or not," E. Gadd noted.

"The moon is real for the astronauts in "Moon Tenticals 8" have confirmed to be made of chedder cheese," Ed said.

"Well put, Ed, although I'm talking about the mansion moon up there, not the nighttime moon. Now get ready for the mansion, Ed," E. Gadd said.

After a shower (being sprayed by a gardening hose thanks to E. Gadd), teeth brushing (forcefully by E. Gadd), and breakfast of Chunky Puffs®, Ed is ready to go back into the mansion.

"Okay, Ed. Just a feature, I've added a very important ghost, or V.I.G detector, for whenever you find 'portrait ghosts,'" E. Gadd mentioned.

"Portrait ghosts?" Ed repeated.

"Portrait ghost are, unlike the past ghosts you've seen, are humanoid ghosts, have different attitudes and personalities, and may even have a life before something tragic happened." he explained.

"So those ghost must be friendly," Ed thought (PARADOX!).

"Though it maybe possible, I highly doubt it. They seem intractable, or you can talk to them. At any cost, however, you need to find their heart-source using the V.I.G, letting them reveal it somehow, and suck them up. Flashing them normally just won't do," E. Gadd warned.

"How do you know about the Portrait ghost? Can you see into the future? What's my future?!" Ed asked excitedly.

"When I was young enough to catch ghost with ease, I've caught those ghost and made into portraits with my ancient invention, the Ghost Portrificationizer, hence the name. Suddenly, they've escaped thanks to what maybe the leader of this whole shindig, and now, they must be scattered in the mansion," E. Gadd explained.

"Then I shall collect thy Portrait Ghosts to return to Sir BigWord!" Ed yelled.

"Umm, you do that Ed. And good luck," E. Gadd said before Ed entered the mansion.

Ed then checked his GBH to see where the key he picked up yesterday's lock is at, which is located at the left door up the stairs (Sounds like your reading an instruction manual, eh?).

Once entering the hallway, Ed enters the nearest door. He then sees a rocking chair, but no one's on it.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Ed asked, looking at the rocking chair. Then he turned back to the door. However, while Ed has his back turned, a humanoid ghost sat in the place of the rocking chair.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well have a look," Ed said turning back around, only for the ghost to disappear. Once Ed went to the shelves, the ghost reappeared.

"Hmm...book, book, book, book. Why aren't there any action magazines in this library?" Ed whined.

Suddenly he heard a big long yawn from behind him.

"What was that? Is it you, rocking chair of mysteries?" Ed asked, turning back to the chair, only for the ghost to disappear. "Must be my stomach," Ed said as he heads for a nearby desk.

Then he notices a yellow die on the floor. "Oh no! This die has lost it's board game! Don't worry die, Ed will save all," He said as he picked up the die. What he didn't expect, however, was to see a yellow mouse jumping out of the die.

"Eww! Mice! Get it off me!" Ed shouted before using the Poltergust 3000 to suck it up. After the mouse was gone, a mother load of money popped out of the hose; including an emerald.

"Cool! I've found a Chaos Emerald!" Ed cheered before hearing yet another long yawn. "That didn't sound like my stomach! I better call Strawberry Shortcake!" Ed panicked as he started to call E. Gadd.

"Anything wrong, Ed?" E. Gadd asked.

"Well, I'm in this room where I've collected a green Chaos Emerald, but then I've heard a noise that doesn't sound good," He explained.

"Well, unless the, (ahem) Chaos Emerald, has something to do with that noise, there must be some clue. Ed, did you try out the V.I.G yet?" E. Gadd asked.

"The what?" Ed replied blankly.

"(Sigh) I told you about this just before you entered the mansion, Ed. It lets you find the portrait ghosts. Press the X button on your GBH to find them," E. Gadd explained.

"Okey dokie," Ed said as he turned off the communication, and turned on the V.I.G. He looked around for a bit until he heard the yawn again from the rocking chairs direction. So Ed finally turned to rocking chair, and sees the humanoid ghost sitting on a rocking chair, reading a book.

"I found it. Hello there. Whatcha reading?" Ed asked, but gets no response. "I can see you now...wait...what's that on his chest?" Ed asked to himself. He comes closer to see that it's a beating heart.

"It's alive!!" Ed yelled, imitating Dr. Frankenstein.

"What the...? Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" the Portrait Ghost asked, becoming visible.

"My name is Ed, future savior of the Peach Creak Cul-De-Sac, by destroying this mansion," Ed said.

"Yeah that's nice," the Portrait ghost said, ignoring Ed's words. "Please don't bother me. I'm at the best part."

"Okay then...but books can be so booooooooooring! There's rarely any cool pictures in there, and words in books are the size of Double-D's words," Ed noted.

In that instant, the ghost made one long yawn. During that, Ed notice that the ghost was at sight, and his heart was visible. It took Ed a while, but then he realizes that he could suck up the portrait ghost at that rate...but by the time the thought came to him, the ghost became invisible.

"Excuse me, Mr. Book Man. I bet it was very long since you got to sleep for only doing one thing in the afterlife. Maybe you could get just a tiny moment of..." Ed started before he fell asleep himself.

But then he woke up after hearing the yawn again. With quick reflexes, he start to turn the hose on and start sucking up the ghost's heart.

"No! I finally get a chance to read every book I haven't read, but then fate has chose the wrong path!" The Portrait Ghost cried as he tries to break himself out.

"This is fun!" Ed said while being dragged with the vacuum.

Eventually, the Portrait Ghost was sucked in, the lights has turned on, and a chest appeared.

"Is the ride over? Ooh! Another chest!" Ed said, opening the chest. Once opened, it was a key, and the G.B.H told him to go to the farthest door on the same side, which is the Master Bedroom.

Upon entering it, Ed notice something out of place.

"I notice those doors are not in the G.B.H, meaning that this is out of date," Ed thought.

Then he notices something else odd.

"It's too hot in here. I best open a window if I could sleep here," Ed yawned, still tired from his attempt to make the book wormed Portrait Ghost yawn.

So then he opens the curtains and revealed a broken window.

Then he hears a chair scooting back from behind him.

"Oh dear! Such a draft!" cried a voice from behind.

Ed looked behind him and noticed a female humanoid ghost passing though him to close the curtain.

"Hmm...could she be another Portrait Ghost?" Ed asked to himself.

"I've spend all of my afterlife fixing up my hair, and I would not let even a gust of wind ruin it!" the Portrait Ghost whined.

"Her hair looks like Nazz," Ed thought out loud.

"Huh? Oh hello there, child, can I help you?" she asked.

"It's so hot in here. Could you open the window," Ed asked.

"Sorry, but this gem of mine cannot be ruined only to cool you down," she replied.

"It's not for me. It's for my friend," Ed said.

"A friend? But I don't see anyone else but you," she noted.

"Oh he's shy...here he is! Invisible Woman, meet Sheldon Jr., my second lucky cheese," Ed said, showing a small, disgusting cheese to her.

"Oh my word!! That cheese has got to be the worst smell that came across my nose!" the ghost cried, plugging her nose.

"...Well...thank her for the compliment she gave you," Ed said to the cheese. "Gross...he's shy because he likes you," Ed said, holding Sheldon Jr. closer to the ghost's face.

"Eww! Get that thing away from me!!" she cried as she quickly took Sheldon Jr. and threw him out the window. "Bleck! That was worth a few cowlicks for fresh air."

"NOOOOO!!! You've took away my only friend here!!" Ed cried.

"Are you serious? You're friend is a putrid piece of cheese! That's very unattractive...umm, are you okay?" she asked as she notices Ed mysteriously glowing.

That's when he turned serious again. "NO ONE HURTS SHELDON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT BUT EDDY!" he yelled.

They both noticed that her heart was visible since the window was open.

He then gets out the Poltergust 3000 and sucks up the Portrait Ghost.

"Wait! Stop! I'm sorry! Please don't s... WATCH THE HAIR, WILL YA...WOAH!!" she cried out as she was sucked in.

"Worry no more, Sheldon, for I have avenged you...(Stomache growls)...I'm hungry," Ed said, reverting back in character.

And then yet another chest appeared moments later. Ed opens it up and finds another key.

"Why isn't there any gravy in these chests?" Ed disappointingly asked, licking the chest.

He then focused for a few seconds for the G.B.H to tell him the next key location.

Once he left the room, Ed hears a distant cry in the room the G.B.H told him to go.

"Hmm...a cry in the room this key opens...I better investi...WAIT! Where does this door go?" Ed asked himself as he went to the door across.

But as he opened the door, it flew open to the wall, squishing him thin in the process. A distant laugh was heard once Ed was revived.

After moments with a disapproved look, Ed then couldn't help but to laugh along. So he opened the defected door with the same results of the squishing and the ghost laughing, along with Ed.

After two more tries, Ed finally focused on his objective, and went into the room where he heard the cry.

Once he was inside, he sees baby toys placed all over the room.

"Cool! I remember playing this all the time!" Ed cheered as he rushed toward a rocking wooden horse.

"Actvate all thrusters. We'll lift off in 3...2...1...BLAST OFF!!" Ed yelled before rocking the horse like a maniac.

However, Ed heard the cry again as he was rocking the horse, and it sounded like it was almost next to him.

Ed shrugged and continued rocking the horse again.

Moments later, a blue, ghostly baby floated on the horse and sat on the horse's head.

"Aww...what a cute baby...you remind me of Sarah when she was small...er," Ed said.

"H-hewwo, mister. You wook wike fun. Would you wike to pway wiff me?" the baby asked.

"Awesome. Let's ride the Space Horsey!" Ed yelled.

So moments later, Ed and the ghostly baby returned to the horse.

Five minutes later, the baby yawned real loud.

"I'm bored wiff da horse! I wanna pway wiff my bawl," he whinnied, pointing at his ball.

"Ooh! I wanna play with the ball too!" Ed yelled as he jumped out of the horse.

As he was trying to get the ball, he tripped on the rug, which made him let go of the ball. The ball was flying all over the room until it eventually hit the baby ghost to the ground.

As the baby recovered with a pout, Ed was worried.

"Uh oh. PLEASE DON"T TELL YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY!!" Ed begged.

"(Sniff)...You...you gave me an owie!...All of you owld people are no differwent fwom each oter. I tought tat you would be fun. But wike my parwents and my babysitter, who killed me and dem for money, dey are all buwlies! Dey didn't give me what I want because dey tink I'm spoiled! To make my afterwife worse, da very owld man who sucked me in da sucky ding was also a buwly! And now dere's you! I twusted you, awll I wanted to do is pway wiff you, and you hit me in my face! WHY ARE YOU OWLDER PEOPLE SO MEAN TO ME?!" the ghost baby cried.

Ed's was amazed that the baby's sentences overpasses his, confused for he doesn't know the baby's vocabulary, and bored for hearing a speech. So he has a dumb look in response.

"Ugh!! You owlder people are so stupid! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! If you don't see trough me now, I'll make you!!" the baby ghost cried, holding up his rattle.

"Shiny rattle!" Ed stared in awe.

"By my power trough dis rattle, I command dat ahead of me to grow smaller!!" the baby ghost said as a beam from the rattle hit Ed.

When Ed came to, he notices that he was in a room with a blackish purple aroma anda giant baby crib that resembles the one in the baby's room.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Ed said before chuckling to himself.

Suddenly, Ed notices a bunch of giant rocking horses heading towards and passing him, which Ed yelled Stampede. After those, the now huge baby ghost rose from the side of the crib.

"So now you know how it feels to be like me. And my vocabulary has been improved as well," the baby ghost noted.

"...I can see up your nose!" Ed yelled.

"You think this is funny, huh? I'll make you experience the pain I felt when I was alive! DIIIIIE!!" the baby ghost roared as he summons another giant rocking horse, but this time it was shooting toward Ed.

Ed dodged the horse in time, only to see another one heading towards him, hitting him hard on the head.

Once Ed recovered, he sees balls coming toward him, which one of them hits him.

"Does that feel good? Yeah! You should've thought twice before give ME an owie!" the baby yelled while clapping.

Ed barely regain consciousness for those injuries from here and the door a while ago drained him. Suddenly, he came back as his alternate mode (See Ch.2.)

"You shall hurt Ed no more!" Ed yelled at the baby. He noticed that all of the balls were gone except the one that hit him.

He decided to suck up the ball and throw it at the baby ghost, which made him very dizzy from the impact.

However, Ed knew that the baby ghost isn't really hurt. That's when he notices a vunerable heart beating in the baby and sucks it up.

The baby ghost was panicking about being sucked in, but unlike his parents, he spins himself around and breaks himself free from the suction.

Once both of them recovered, the baby ghost cried, "You tried to suck me up?! You're no original than that old man before you! I'll make sure you NEVER suck me up!!"

"Do your worst, creep!" Ed replied.

The baby roared at him again and manages to belly flop Ed. He then threw more balls at the dying oaf, leaving him motionless.

"Hmph. He got to experience my life in a nutshell...but I'm still angry that he wasn't my age to truly experience it," the ghost said to himself as he was about to summon himself back to the our dimension.

However, he didn't notice Ed using all of his energy to pick himself up. He notices a visible ball next to the baby ghost, and struggle himself to repeat what he did last time.

Once the baby ghost finds out, it was too late, for he was struck by the ball.

Ed took that chance to suck up the ghost's remaining life out of him.

"No!! I don't wanna go back to da painting!" the ghost cried, reverting back to the baby talk. "I just wanna pway for a wittle wonger!!"

After the ghost and his rattle was sucked up, everything was returning back to the nursery room with the lights on.

Ed cheered a bit, but before collapsing again.

The rumble spilled a vanity over, which pops out a red heart-shaped gelatin and it slid toward Ed's mouth, making him eat it without noticing it.

Afterward, Ed got up without further trouble and regain his conscious, and his thoughts.

"Eww... I thought the room was Gothic purple, not pink," the normal Ed whinnied. "Wait, where's the baby ghost? Maybe he's hiding in that chest over here," he thought as he notices a bigger chest behind him.

Once he opened it up, it was another key as usual. However, this key was abnormal from the other keys Ed have seen, for it was pink with a heart-shaped head.

"Mmm...Lollipop," Ed said to himself as he was about to lick the heart.

Fortunately, the G.B.H rang.

"Ed! Ed! Can you copy, Ed?" E. Gadd cried from the other side.

"Ed! Ed! Can you copy, Ed?" Ed mimicked.

"Whew! Thank goodness you're okay! I lost contact with your G.B.H. when you went to the nursery. I've tried calling you. You can't tell how relieved I...Ed, stop licking that key!" E. Gadd ordered.

"But it's a strawberry lollipop!" Ed replied.

"Ed! You've look like you were in some kind of epidemic! You need to come back to the lab so I can fix you up as you tell me what happened in there...and I'll feed you since you can't stop licking the key," E. Gadd suggested as he saw Ed licking the key again.

"Yes, mommy."

(Moments later, back inside the lab)

"So what you're telling me is that you were suddenly in a dark room on a giant crib with horse and balls were shot towards you controlled by a baby? I say that's complete nonsense...if it didn't happen to me," E. Gadd said, taking Ed to another room.

"Ooh! Story time!" Ed cheered.

"Not much of a story, really. The same thing you said happened to me once I angered Chauncey," he started.

"Chauncey?" Ed wondered.

"I may have forgot to tell you earlier. Not only my Ghost Portrificationizer shows the picture of a capture ghost, but beneath the dry paint lies revealing history, such as their name, summarized lives, and even their tragedies. We'll get that in a bit," E. Gadd noted.

"Cool...does it tell their favorite food?" Ed asked.

"As I was saying, I was in the same place, crib and all. But I manage to knock him out with the ball, take his rattle to send me and Chauncey back to normal, and sucked him up. You looked like you took the longer way, correct?" E. Gadd asked.

"Does it tell about their shoe size?" Ed asked.

"...Were you listening to me at all? (Sigh) Never mind it; we're here," E. Gadd said, opening the door.

"Does it tell their...woah!" Ed said in awe, gazing at the machine.

"Ed, I'd like to present to you, the Ghost Portrificationizer! This marvelous beast has the power to hold the invisible and press them into visible form. All you need to do is to put the hose into that vent and blow them in there," E. Gadd instructed.

Surprisingly, Ed did that without any goof ups.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tell you the history of the ghost as they turn into their portraits," he noted.

"Okay. First one is Chauncy, only live to a year old. This spoiled baby wasn't a baby you'd bring to somewhere special. He wanted everything he sees, even if it's the sidewalk. And rarely if his parents can't achive a goal, the baby would put up a fit until he gets that thing. Then one day, Chauncey's babysitter was alone with him while his parents are in different rooms. The unnamed babysitter was so irritated at his spoilness that while the baby was crying in his crib, he suffocated Chauncey...with a ball.

"Next up is Neville, lived up to age 42. This bookish father is the father of Chauncey and tends to his every need. But when the baby is asleep, he would tend to a book that, unfortunately, he never finished. As he was reading his book, unaware of his son's death, the babysitter entered the study room and suffocated Neville with the unfinished book.

"Finally, we have Lydia, lived up to age 36. She's the mother of Chauncey and husband of Neville. However, she doesn't tend to them as much as Neville is to Chauncey. Instead, she's focused on her looks and riches Neville has. Unaware of Neville and Chauncey, she was busy with her makeup and hair. That's when the babysitter took her life by smashing her face through the mirror endlessly."

"What happened to the babysitter?" Ed asked.

"Not even the paintings know the whole story. Well, I suggest you eat up and rest, so you could be more prepared for tommorrow whiile I hang these up the gallery," E. Gadd said.

"Okey Dokey, Strawberry!" Ed said as he went to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Took longer than I thought, but it's here.

I've decided to make Chauncy's battle more dramatic and add back story to each portrait ghost. Although due to their deaths, this story will be moved up to K+. Please Review and subscribe if you like it.


End file.
